a new twist
by Deadly-Angel1420
Summary: this is the official story. me and my cowriter have mad our own monsters only we don't own any of the other characters. we plan to mention Rose Tyler and put Jake in later chapters. I'll try to update every now and then. The first chapter isn't very good but later chapters will be better. please read and we like critisizm. Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Planet: Earth Year: 2013 Location: London, England**

(Walking out of the Tardis) "2013, a great year for England." The 11th Doctor said like he was talking to someone. He turns around to realize he was talking to himself. The Doctor needs to find his next companion. With a sad face he says, "Oh, that's right I'm alone." He turns around again and starts to walk down a street. "Might as well look around." He states depressingly. The Doctor notices a small café and decides to go in. The café is small and bright on the outside, when he entered he noticed that it was almost deserted and dull inside. He picks one of the black booths near the front window to sit in. he grabs and starts to skim the menu.

(Mean While)

"Where's my Tardis?" asks the 10th Doctor out loud. He starts looking around franticly. He heads down the street and goes into a small bright looking café, only to be disappointed that the inside is dull. He walks over to the only customer in the café and sits down.

The 11th Doctor looks up and sees, Himself, or the past him. The 10th Doc says, "Hello" with his usual smile. He then asks, "What did you say?" "Nothing." responds the 11th Doc, though he did whisper, "How is this possible? This is my first time in this time period." under his breath. "Are you a clever fellow?" asked the 10th Doc, snapping the 11th's train of thought. (He was trying to figure out how this was possible. After a few seconds the 11th said, "Yes." "Good, I'm going to need your help. See I can't find my blue box." Said the 10th. The 11th decided to help by leading him the opposite way of his Tardis. He said, "Okay, we better get going then."

The 10th was shocked. He was expecting a reaction as if this man thought that he was crazy, but instead got a neutral axpresion. They both get up and head out the door. When they got out the11th went to the right and the 10th went to the left towards the 11th's Tardis. The 11th tried to lead the 10th towards dead end allies away from the Blue Box.

When the 10th saw the Tardis he happily said, "There's my beautiful blue box." The Doctors headed into the Tardis. "I don't remember it looking like this?" the 10th said in a confused voice, "When did it change?" He shrugged it off and turned to the 'Stranger' that was with him. The 10th was about to say that famous sentence when the 11th said, "Let me guess, you are the Doctor." "Yes, you have heard of me?" asked the 10th. 11th responded, "No, Why would I need to hear about myself." "What do you mean?" asked the 10th. 11th said, "I mean that, (a small pause while the 11th sighs a little) I am the Doctor and this is my Tardis. This is also my first time being in this part of the time period." After that was said the 10th looked very confused and shocked. "I had the same reaction at the café but I didn't show it then." Said the 11th Doctor calmly.

Suddenly a bright beam shoots through the window of the Tardis. It disappears after a minute. The 10th starts to act a little out of character and says, "Just as I feared, it's the Rostavacarians." "The Rostava-what?" exclaimed the 11th Doctor. 10th answers, "The Rostavacarians. They are lion like creatures, human sized, have sharp teeth like tigers, and they take their time to plan their attack by watching the planet and to see what its defensives are." "How long have they been here?" asked the 11th. 10th responded, "They have been here since I lost my hand that one Christmas." With a hint of annoyance the 11th asked, "How do you know this and I don't. I never heard of them or encounter them before." The 11th now is starting to reach for the 10th.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

When the 11th doctor touched the 10th , time energy came from the 10th and into the 11th. In a surprised, yet angry tone the 10th yelled, "Why did you tough me? You know that we aren't suppose to tough. We should have destroyed time by now for meeting each other." "I was curious and if I'm curious then you must have been too. Plus I wanted to know if you were real or not." said the 11th doctor. Trying to ignore what had just happened the 10th asked, "Where is your current companion?" the 11th started to feel sad and answered, "I don't have a new companion yet," the 11th then pieced something together in his mind, "I guess you're my temporary companion for now, since this is MY TARDIS." the 10th doctor looked at him confused then stated, "I don't think so, I'm the older version of you remember.

(After a lot of confusing bickering/arguing)

In the end the 11th doctor won. (It is technically both of their Tardis) Well any way the 11th started the Tardis. The Tardis made it's usual sound and when it stopped the Doctors went to the door to look at the Rostavacarian ship. The 11th was surprised that there was actually a ship and it wasn't noticed by Torchwood. "See, I told you that the Rostavacarians were above Earth." said the 10th with pride.

A transmition for Earth also came to the Tardis. It said, Humans of Earth, we have been observing you for awhile now and have been preparing for today. If you do not surrender your resources peacefully, we will take them by force. end of transmition. 'You ready?" asked the 10th doctor. "No." replied the 11th." Alright , lets go to Torchwood." said the 11th.

(the Tardis is starting and when the sound stops they are at Torchwood)

Jack is running around trying to figure out what to do while trying to get the updates on their mysterious visitors. He stopped when he noticed the…. 'WTF; Jack though in his head. He starts to walk over to the doctors with a confused look. The 10th doctor starts to speak, "It's been a while Jack." the 10th put that silly smile on his face. Jack said, "Ah….Hello Doctors?" with a hint of confusion in his voice. "We came to see what Torchwood knows about the Rostavacarians." said the 11th. Jack said, "The what?" "The Rostavacarians, they might know why I'm here." said the 10th.

Jack starts to gather some of his weapons and gets ready to meet the Rostavacarians. He then stops and asked, "How do you know their name and what else do you know?" "They are lion like creatures that are human sized, they also have sharp teeth like tigers, and they like to take their time and observe the defense of their target then make an attack plan. They have been here since we lost our hand that one Christmas when Rose was our companion." said the 10th doctor. Jack asked, "That it."


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

"Alright, I'll finish gearing up and we'll get going." said Jack. The 10th doctor said, "K, lets check these creatures out." he had a happy/ silly expression when he is excited. One of the Jack's co-workers asked, "You guys are just going to go up to that ship without a plan" "Yup." yelled Jack. "Wish us luck, see you later." The doctors and Jack got into the Tardis and went to the Rostavacarian's ship. When they arrived an alarm went off . When they got off of the Tardis they were surrounded by Rostavacarian soldiers. "Who are you?" a rough voice asked, "I'm the Doctor." said the 10th. "I'm Jack and this is the 10th doctor." said Jack. The Rostavacarian looked confused, then he remembered. "I'm Rave, the assistant to Ragnak, the leader of this Rostavacarian ship." Said the Rostavacarian named Rave apparently. "What's your business here?" the Rostavacarian asked. "We are here to see if we can find a peaceful way of sharing resources." said the 11th.

A sudden loud screech was made by a speaker. There was a scary rough voice came over the speaker, it said, "Rave, bring our 'guest' to me." Rave then said, "Put down your weapons and follow me." Jack was having a hard time leaving his weapons but did so and followed Rave and the Doctors. On the way to whoever was on the speaker Jack started to whisper to the doctors, "So they have lion tails and the male ones have mains, other than that they are a lot like humans." "Correct." said the 10th. The 11th noticed that their technology was much more advance than their culture. Their culture seems to be based on swords and sling shots.

Before he could say anything they arrived at what looked like a control room. They watched as Rave saluted by clicking his heels. Rave then said, "Leader Ragnak these are the 'guest' you asked to see." while motioning towards the doctors and Jack. 'Ragnak was taller, stronger, and more intelligent than the rest.' noted the 11th Doctor in his head. While he was doing this, the 10th Doctor got to work. He got out… well he was actually looking for his sonic-screwdriver. Jack introduced himself (trying to keep the attention away from the 10th) and asked, "Why…" he didn't get to finish his question because of a transmition from earth was received.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: Hey sorry I haven't updated but not many people are reading it so I'm only going to post the chapters I have written then stop unless there are people who want me to continue, also I am going to write the 10th Doctor's dialog or whatever in italics. If there is a character from Doctor Who you want to see let me know.

Thanks, Deadly-Angel1420

Ch.4

There was a transmition from Earth, it said: The Representatives of Earth Would Like to Discus a Peaceful Way That Will Benefit Both Sides. End of transmition. The 11th said, "We are willing to escort you to Earth." "So you are the current doctor, Doctor Who." said Ragnak as he stood up. When this happened, the 3 man group noticed how scary his voice was.

"_How did you know that?"_ asked the 10th doctor. "I know a lot Doctor and I'm not going to talk to them." said Ragnak. Rave then finished explaining their plan, "We are taking the resources we need and then we would be heading home."

Jack became angered and tried to attack Ragnak, but was stopped by Rostavacarian soldiers, who stabbed him through the heart with a spear. Rave instructed the soldiers to take his 'body' to the cargo hold.

"_Why are you doing this to Earth?"_ asked the 10th. "To keep our planet alive, Earth has the resources we need and is the closest to our planet." answered Rave. Ragnak added, "That's why we are here."

(room jump, from Martha Now to Jack)

He woke up in the cargo hold, with the spear still in his chest. "Ahhhh…." Jack groans as he pulls out the spear. He then looks around, 'I'd better get back to the Doctors.' though Jack. He started to look for a door. He finds one, but it wasn't leading to a hallway. It lead him to something better.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Jack said to no one in particular. The door lead to the confiscated weapons room. He grabbed his own weapons, plus some then went looking for the main deck.

While he was looking for the main deck he ran into some guards. He was behind a corner when he spotted 3 of them. Jack had grabbed a stun gun so he aimed at one of the guards and fired. After that the other two readied themselves to fight. Jack then shot another one. The last guard then ran to hit a button, but before he could the guard was shot and stunned.


End file.
